Insert Catchy Title Here
by ChocoReo
Summary: Being reborn in the Narutoverse doesn't mean you get to be a ninja and be loyal to your village...okay I did become a ninja, but let's put it beside the point. Main point is; my loyalty belongs to my precious people. And I'm going to be a ninja just so I could protect them. but there's just a little problem we have; Life is a bitch and it can be very cruel. SI/Self Insert OC
1. Facts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC's

Reincarnation.

This is really unbelievable.

After a mind-fucking headache and a traumatizing experience called '_birth_', My mind slowly cleared and I found myself around very blurred surroundings and with an uncooperating body, a high pitched scream coming somewhere in the background..besides mine I mean.

Giant hands held me and rubbed me down, drying me before wrapping me in a towel. I felt myself being handed to another pair of hands, and putting me slowly down, slightly hovering from something.

_"Naruto...Minako..."_ The giant red head whispered, and I slightly managed to turn my head to blink at another blur beside me, wrapped in something, blanket most likely, and still screaming and crying.

_'Wait..what? Naruto?..' _I thought, confused, some memories came forward, remembering myself before watching an anime. '_No..that can't be it. No. just no...'_

Then we were then taken away, the woman holding us softly saying something in a tone that's reasurring.

Two hands hovered above me, emitting a soothing green light before darkness took over me.

Minato looked at both the infants, swallowing thickly before looking back to Naruto.

He have no other choice..

"I...I will seal it inside.. Naruto with the Eight Signed Seal."

Kushina's eyes went wide and immediately looked at him, panting heavily from keeping the Kyuubi firm in place.

"I know what you want to say...but two things were confirmed from what Jiraiya-sensei told us about a great calamity. And one of our twins is the child of prophecy..and I don't know why..but... I'm convinced ..that its one of them"

Kushina's eyes softened slightly in understanding as Minato laid down both infants, proceeding to go through the handsigns for the Reaper Death Seal.

Naruto is older and is a boy, no doubt that he will be more stronger than her sister, who was born a bit prematurely than him. She wasn't doubting her daughter of course, and she knows that Minako will also grow strong and capable like her mother.. but her chakra was worrying, it was too developed past where it should be, so it had to be Naruto.

She was saddened, at how young his children would suffer. But she have to trust.

The path of being a jinchuriki is hard, but with his sister there, surely.. Naruto can fill himself up with love of a family with Minako's support.

There was so much more she would have wanted to pass on to them, to spend more time with them, to watch them grow.

But she trusts them both. They will be strong. Together.

They were a family of shinobi after all.

It took me some time to realize what just happened. And I'll spare you the trouble of reading the hardships(coughhumiliationcough) I've been through. I'll tell you these little facts I've learned in six years.

Fact 1: I'm reincarnated (obviously)

Fact 2: I have a brother. A little mischievous blond toddler I learned to love and came to as a family.

Fact 3: My brother is the 'jailer' of a tailed beast. Yes. _Tailed beast._

Fact 4: Luckily(maybe), I'm not a jailer too or anything, Just his sister with an abnormally high reserves of..the blue..energy thingy.. called 'chakra'

Fact 5: The said tailed beast is Kurama, a nine-tailed fox. Which can only mean two things.

Fact 6: I'm in _Naruto. _Yes. The _anime. _One of the series that I once got into in my past life. The one with deadly-cool jutsus, assassins, and everyday occurrence of horrible death upon ninjas.

I don't want to die again..

Fact 7: The protagonist, Naruto, is my _brother._ Which means I'm the sister of the jinchuuriki. His twin sister, to be exact.

And lastly fact 8, the most important fact of all (or not):

I wanted to avoid all this shit.

A 'good luck' here simply wouldn't suffice to avoid _these._

Well, Fuck my life I guess.

* * *

AN: *laughs nervously* Ahahaa... well, umm, this prologue sucked didn't it?..u..uhm.. and I did the most dangerous thing ever didn't I? A sister of Naruto.. but hey, I avoided making her a jinchuuriki and a _long lost_ sister didn't I? But...This will be a bit hard to maintain..so I can't say I won't make her lean close to a miss mary-sue since being a non-jinchuuriki sister of _Naruto_ is dangerous..unless I wanted to kill her, I want to put her on the safe side..so yeah... PLEASEDONTGIMMEANYFLAMESATMYIMAGINATIVESTORY! *Hides behind the dark corner*

Well...not bad on the first try..or is it bad?


	2. Don't care Won't care

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC

We were both six when we finally moved out of the orphanage and into our very own apartment. I was ecstatic, we were finally getting our personal space! One without those judging eyes and no one separating us.

Because I'm not a jinchuuriki, and I didn't really look much like my brother, the matrons tried to persuade me into getting adopted or the other way around since I was two. Of course, jinchuuriki ninja or not, Naruto is my brother. And I don't want to leave him because we are _family._ and families should stick together. And so, like a stubborn brat I became, each time I was forced into some kind of adoption interview, it usually ended up as some tragedy, a mishievous brother plotting pranks behind it. And I can say all of it got a very desirable result. It continued like that until we finally got fed up first and we told our huge dislike to the hokage.

Yep, the Hokage, or Jii-san for me. I know he knew what terrible outcome each of my interview ended up (how could he not) but didn't say anything about it until I decided that enough was enough. He explained to me alone that he just wanted me to have a better life and all that shit. But I didn't take any of that. So I yelled my answer about how I shouldn't leave a family behind or something reasonable just so we're not going to be separable. I suppose that interview fact had a little something to do with me looking a bit more like Kushina, which can straight out say something about our heritage to some civilians.

I like the old man, but the fact that he didn't even stop those interviews from occuring is irritating to remember. And don't even get me started on brain-washing Naruto. Ever since Naruto turned into three the old man started telling the 'glorious' stories about ninjas. He told legends, the glory, the honor, he told a few dangers, but not enough for anyone to be terrified. I tried convincing Naruto and pointed out scary mild facts about it, but he insistedly told me that he'll be fine, and will do an awesome job at being a ninja.

I seriously wanted to slap him the harsh reality of what it means to become one. But I couldn't. I learnt that some things are inevitable..like my first death and him becoming a ninja. Naruto's my brother, I couldn't just destroy his dreams. So the most I could do right now is to make sure that some things in the anime won't end up as bad here.

I'm not gonna play god here, and I was only relying on hope right now. Hope that the 'original' I know, isn't that far from this new reality I ended up. So all I need is a fool-proof plan.

..Oh wait, screw that. I don't have plan and I'm not some kind of genius. Sure, I'm smart but that was just it. I didn't really lived longer than 20 years so I didn't have much experience when it came to life. Heck, I'm not even much of a Narutard that all I know are the important parts! How do I even expect myself to save this universe?!

..Guess I'll cross the bridge when I get there, and think a few important events sometime close before it occurs.

Must not be pressured here. mustnotbepressured..

I decided to just walk around the apartment to distract my other thoughts, NOT wanting to think about how many lives I MIGHT have on my hands.

The apartment is just like the original, except with one extra room for me. All of my things are there, but I plan to sleep in Naruto's room to share the bed, I have a bed in my room and all, but I somehow developed a fear of sleeping all by myself without hugging someone comfortable, and Naruto is very much cuddly and adorable. He once gave me this large stuffed bear in the week we moved with Jii-san's help, which I promptly named 'Ramen' (yeah, imaginative, I know), I tried sleeping with it in my room, but I returned sleeping in his room two days after. The bear was cuddly comfortable and all, but I liked the warmer cuddly brother more. So Ramen ended up being the only one to occupy my bed.

I made sure to train harder in the week Jii-san allowed us to 'settle down' in the day (there isn't really much to do). Since I'm going to be a ninja and all, I started training and doing basic chakra exercises, so I'd be able to defend myself and Naruto in what's about to come. I have to get stronger. If I want to defend myself and Naruto I have to be _strong_. For him. Not for the village or other civilians. I could very much care less about the people who looked at Naruto as if he's the monster. I won't even care if they turn into flames and die.

Anyone else except for my family is in the last of my list

* * *

AN: mhm... A bit too strong on the last part =.="... well, people need goals to start with. And Minako got attached to Naruto. So that's her goal/job. To be a Mikasa to Naruto! (SnK reference)..

Honestly, I'm a bit lost on how to go from here (I'm a noob writer and all) so feel free to point out the flaws and criticize me. (Just not flames. I burn easily. Only Minako is allowed to burn the author)

I decided that this OC will be younger than 20 and older than 15, cause I'm pretty sure that she'll turn out to be very immature despite her intelligence. Maturity and intelligence aint the same, hands down.


	3. Academy Days I

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC

Since Jii-san was practically like a family, he was the one to come with us to the academy, both me and Naruto near his either side. As we neared the large group of people my hand unconsciously squeezed Jii-san's. I wasn't used to large group of people, sure there were many kids back at the orphanage, but this is a different matter since there are also adults here. There were uncomfortable stares I wasn't used to, and my eyes kept shifting to Naruto, to make sure he was okay, which he is (The paranoid me is actually thinking Naruto's going to explode with the stares)

Jii-san walked towards a teacher, whom I recognized as Iruka, put us to his care before leaving to attend other matters regarding the Academy.

"Hello, I'm Iruka, and I'll be your class' sensei" He greeted, smiling in a friendly manner.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is my sister Uzumaki Minako!" Naruto exclaimed "I'm gonna be a next Hokage!" He declared confidently

Iruka-sensei gave a small amused smile. "Well, shall we go to class then?"

* * *

Class was..pretty much uneventful, Iruka-sensei announcing the schedule and letting us introduce ourselves. Me and Naruto sat in the middle after a whispered argument on whether to sit in the front or back, Naruto wanted to sit in front so he'll be easily noticed, while I wanted to sit on the back because of I _not_ wanting to be easily noticed. Opposite of what Naruto wants. To be fair, we sat in the middle instead.

Lunch break came and we all scattered outside, leaving Naruto and I to ourselves. I was a bit at lost on what to do, until Naruto tugged me to a group of civilians playing a game.

"Um.. hey.. Mind if we play?" Naruto asked hopefully, while I prepared for the answer I knew that would come.

Some boy, probably the leader of the game, glared at us "No way. My parents told me that we should stay away from you guys, and my father is always right"

I clenched my teeth while Naruto stiffened

"Yeah" Another one chimed in, making shooing motions "Go away, you're not allowed to join!"

I wanted so much to punch them, yeah I mean it. My hands are actually shaking into a fist, but my rationality got the better of me and held it.

_Calm down..these are kids...little kids.. irritating little shits... Jii-san would get in trouble if I got into a fight..plus I'll lose..._

I pulled Naruto away, face flushing in anger.

"Wha- hey, Imouto! Why are you red? Are you okay?" Naruto asked frantically

"I'm okay." I replied, settling under a tree in a secluded area, the area has a perfect view of clouds, which displayed a great weather, and it made me calm down somehow.

We both ate the bento I made, It wasn't that delicious or good, but it was bearable, and considering it was my first attempt, I say I did a pretty good job at least.

Me and Naruto chatted for an hour, laying on the grass while watching the clouds, Naruto commenting on how that cloud really look like a dog while I said it looked more like a horse. (which was silly, as horses don't have short necks)

So the day ended uneventfully except for that little scene. In short, it left me disappointed and a bit angered.

* * *

After the first day of the Academy, My time mostly revolved between Naruto, training, and studying ( also occasionally chatting with Jii-san if I was really bored). There wasn't much to do for a child but play or socialize, which is something I gave up already. I refuse playing with people who just rejects us.

Just because I wasn't a vessel doesn't mean I get others treat me differently. Apparently they know that _one of us_ is a vessel, but they didn't know _which_ one, so we were treated equally; like some unwanted pest.

But rather than moping around and getting angry I ended up focusing on much much more important things than them. It was pretty easy actually, since I realized that there wasn't anything that can relieve me of doing nothing but training and doing pranks without any advanced technology or the Internet.

Now I know pranks won't really help anyone. Especially our relationship with the villagers. But I couldn't discourage him into stopping. For one; This is Naruto we're talking about. Stubborn and mischievous. He wasn't doing pranks just to get attention so someone would notice him. He's a natural prankster. And it was helpful in stealth training. Each time some ninja catches us, the next time we do it again we learned to be more careful. Unless we purposely wanted to be scolded by Jii-san again or punished into something silly like cleaning something. And the last time I cleaned I practically smelled death at the house, so Naruto took it upon herself to clean the house himself...except laundry. I handle the laundry.. and cooking.. and arranging things.

I don't want to smell like an oily ramen again. _ever_.

The treatment for both of us wasn't as...physical as I thought. No one tried to harm or abuse us in anyway, but the other treatment? It was _horrible,_ even more that we entered the Academy. It made me feel _dumb_ and _weak_, it made me _on edge_, it ticked me off, and the fact that I couldn't do a thing against them made me even angry.

I looked up to Naruto because of how he remained.. happy. He made a mask to deceive himself and become more energetic while I coped by studying harder. I knew I practically _aced_ those classes. If it weren't for those stupid teachers that kept marking it off as something average. I seriously worked hard for high grades.. until I just gave up and started skipping classes with Naruto going with him to assist more pranks or just staying somewhere close to him while I studied. What I'm studying is _certainly_ better and more advanced than what we were studying, so there was no use staying. And I could just teach Naruto what he needed enough to pass the next year.

I could guess that irritated the teachers even more, (and some part of me knew that it was more due to the fact that my academic grades are high enough to pass me as 'average'). They labeled me as one of the 'dead lasts' despite the fact that it was known I wasn't. Both in studying and physical ones.

In my fourth month at the academy, the 'dead lasts' started to show up like the ones in the original.

* * *

_We were both about to skip classes, casually walking out the class. Naruto speaking to me about a new creative prank while I listened, carrying two books and making no move that I'm going to open them soon... at least not while we're walking. I hadn't mastered reading while walking yet, and I don't want to end up bumping into a post with people snickering at me. again._

_"Gonna skip classes?"_

_We both flinched, not expecting anyone to talk to us._

_I stared disinterestedly at the person. "What's it to you?"_

_The speaker looked at us with his sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, both hands casually drawn back to pillow his head. His attire consisted of dark greyish pants and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood placed on his head. _

_I arched an eyebrow as I remembered who the person is._

_If his the small puppy with white fur on top of his head doesn't say it yet then the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks screamed it._

_Inuzuka Hana.._

_Nah, I'm kidding. It's Kiba._

_A bark was heard and a white blur jumped to me, earning a surprise yelp from me._

_"Akamaru!"_

_The said puppy barked at me happily as I managed to catch it. It licked my cheek and happily wagged its tail._

_It was...totally unexpected._

_I stood there, all three of us stunned on what to do, while inside, I was cooing at it's cuteness. _

_I was a dog person in my past life and I know I __**still**__ am one right now. It didn't bother me that saving a dog was what costed me my life before._

_The puppy was pulled away quickly, the Inuzuka scratching his neck in embarassment "Ah sorry about that. Akamaru never did that to anyone before.." He glared at Akamaru warningly._

_"I don't mind" really. I don't. "Anyway, back to the subject. What do you want?" I changed the subject, not wanting to look at the adorable puppy looking at me with excited eyes, and it kept switching from me to the box I held._

_'Ah..' I realized 'Must be the pastries'_

_Naruto regarded both of them with wary eyes, slightly stepping closer to me. "That doggy better not harm my sister"_

_Kiba's glare moved to Naruto "Akamaru doesn't bite. I just wanted to join you guys cause I'm bored."_

_'Figures.'_

_"We're going to do nothing either. You'll be bored with us" I answered._

_He shrugged "Better than listening to history classes with that boring teacher"_

_I smirked slightly, lightly throwing something to Akamaru._

_Cookies, one with peanut butter. _

_He barked happily, jumping again to me. This time, I was ready and I caught him rather easily._

_"And Akamaru likes you" He added, looking at both of us weirdly._

_"We're actually going to do pranks" Naruto admitted, still a little bit wary_

_Kiba grinned "I thought you guys will do boring stuff?"_

_I raised an eyebrow "Problem?"_

_"Nope."_

And thus, the pranking trio began.

* * *

Kiba is.. a pretty cool guy I guess. Kiba got along well with Naruto, despite their arguments. and I noticed they have an ongoing rivalry, the contest mostly consisting of who's faster and the best 'prank master' of all. There wasn't a dull moment with both combined. Plus Akamaru and him are good practice partners with Naruto and me in teamwork. Albeit the fact that we always lose since Naruto and me always fumble and bump into each other .time. So I figured I wasn't suited for tag team...or tag-team with Naruto at least.

The month after that was full of many _many_ complains about water baloons falling out of nowhere (For the heck of it), thick gooey colorful substances sticking to their clothes (the clothes that didn't look that expensive), missing items (unimportant but being used ones), and pitfall traps around secluded areas (don't wanna harm anyone). The Academy is one of the most targeted places where you could find them, and it left most teachers at lost and frustrated on what to do with those wet paperworks, while some unlucky people could almost swear that they could hear the sound of cackles and laughs as some unfortunate soul fell into their trap.

Best. month. ever.

Yet all things come to an end (sagely word, seriously).. and the ending of that enjoyable month is.. well.. not very enjoyable to say at least.

* * *

Gentle winds blew that night, lulling some of the people further into their dreams. It was a peaceful night. and three children let the night be peaceful, for what will come tomorrow, won't be very peaceful anymore.

"You sure this'll work? It looks a bit..unstable" Kiba asked, looking at the trap unsurely.

"It works! I made sure of it!" Naruto assured proudly

"It's getting really late, we should go home now" I yawned. "We'll check it out in the morning"

"And not see the priceless reaction of the sucker? No way!" Kiba answered

"Yeah we should stay! I wanna see the looks when they go over here and- WAH!" A loud yell came from Naruto as he got caught.. in his own trap.

The yell was loud enough that it alerted some people and...you know the next part.

Pairs of kunais threateningly swished passed us as I felt myself being lifted.

"Oi! Teme! Let me go!" Naruto shouted as he too was released and held.

The grip on me was firm, and most likely not going to release me anytime soon. As I look up at the holder, I didn't really look that surprised.

_'Anbu... Ah, It was fun while it lasted.'_

I hope they're not trained to kill their own village's kids.. They aren't..right?

* * *

"-Well, they're not _that_ good if we can avoid them. Some can sense chakras right? They could have sensed us" I explained with a nervous grin, looking over at Naruto who nodded in return.

Noooope. They won't. I found a lost scroll at the further corner at the library about cloaking chakra, and when I first tried it, it left me close to fainting due to chakra exhaustion and I ended up training many _months_ to master it, I didn't really _master_ it, more like 'got the hang of it' since I don't know any teachers that can teach me proper exercises. And the libraries at school may be helpful but my rank could only read the basic and common knowledges. Kinda frustrating when you think about it.

Then again everything is frustrating when you _really_ think about it.

I made Naruto try the technique too but... stealth.. isn't really a good adjective for Naruto.

I do wonder who's _that_ stupid to leave a scroll lying around like that though. I'm really sure that cloaking chakra is a very important skill since only a few know it.

The Hokage gave a disapproving glance at the ANBUs, who nervously stiffened in return. Jii-san turned again to us, making a 'this-is-a-mild-warning-and-should-never-make-make-a-mistake-of-disobeying-it' mild glare.

"It's just mild pranks old man! We don't want to really harm anyone dattebayo!"

Jii-san nodded slowly in agreement "You young ones are lucky that no one got seriously hurt, you could have been suspended in class. But since you are too young to be responsible. Your actions are to be overlooked this time." This is the first time I'm glad I'm a child!..Not really.

"Thanks to you children that I earned more paperworks to do.." He sighed.

"So..we're..okay to go now?" Kiba inquired unsurely

"Yes. You are excused." Jii-san answered

"However." we stopped in our tracks "If you are caught doing these actions again, I'm afraid it won't be excused anymore."

"Thanks old man!" Naruto said, waving

I glanced at the dashing Naruto before I gave a hasty bow to Jii-san "We'll tone it a bit for you!"

Before I completely went out of hearing range, I heard the Hokage give a heavy sigh and mutter;

"I'm getting too old for this"

* * *

"Ne, ne, Imouto, does that mean we have to stop pranking? Because I don't want to dattebayo! No way I'll stop it"

"I'm gonna get a beating from mom for this" Kiba muttered "But yeah, have to say it's funnier than the lessons at the Academy"

I smirked "Nah, we'll just tone it down. But we have to stop for a few days, some people will likely be observing us" like some ANBU. "Besides the fun, it's a good practice"

"Come on my little hellions, let us plan our next plot!"


End file.
